


Ten Poses to Ease Tension and Angst

by wingedlioness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedlioness/pseuds/wingedlioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow gives Emma a magazine with "Ten Poses to Ease Tension and Angst!" Killian comes up with other uses for the poses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Child's Pose

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a magazine a friend found.

**1\. Child's Pose**

Emma eased her arms forward, rocking her knees a little closer together under her. She let her forehead fall to her arms, nose hovering above the floor. There was some particular breathing trick she was supposed to be doing too, but she couldn't remember. Whatever, breathing in general should work. 

She faintly heard the door close.

“Swan? Are you… well?”

She rolled her head to the side in time to see Killian twisting his neck in an attempt to look at her face properly. Emma could feel her cheeks burning a little. It’s not like she didn’t actively want him around while she tried this, she just thought she’d have some more time before he got home. Having an audience was a little embarrassing.

“I’m, it’s, I’m fine. Mom thinks I’ve been really stressed out so she gave me this article about relaxation techniques.” She waved a hand towards the magazine open on the coffee table. “I figured it wouldn’t hurt to try it out.”

She heard him stride over to the pages and begin flipping through. 

“So these calisthenics are to relieve ‘tension and angst’? I do believe I can think of a few other ways to do that.”

“Yeah, well it’s not like we can have sex 24/7,” she muttered into the carpet as she tried to focus on whatever the article had said about feeling the stretch. 

She jerked slightly as a warm hand lay on her lower spine and began soothing its way up and down her back. 

“Hmm, what was that, love? Did you say something?”

Emma made to respond and it turned into a gasp as cool metal slid against where her shirt had ridden up. He continued to gently massage her back, maneuvering his hips below her ass. She closed her eyes and let the warring heat of flesh and cold from his hook run their courses over her body. Each pass he brought her shirt up just a bit higher and edging the hook below her waistband. She found herself pushing into his groin, biting back the moan at the feeling of his erection straining into her. He moved the hook along her thigh and circled her stomach with his hand. 

“You know, perhaps there are some perks to this position after all. Would you allow me to assist in relieving a bit more tension?”

She shuddered at his breath in her ear, his chest pressed firmly against her back, and finally allowed the moan to escape.

“ _ Yes. _ ”


	2. Bridge Pose

**2\. Bridge Pose**

Emma flipped past the first position quickly. There was no way she was going to ever be able to look at that page again without her face turning bright red. She hadn’t expected that angle to work as well as it did but boy had Killian managed…

Shaking herself out of the unconscious reminiscing, she studied the next picture. Alright, so shoulders on the floor, knees apart and torso positioned upward. She arranged her limbs correctly and stared at the ceiling for a moment. While it was fine, she definitely felt more than a bit silly. And exposed.

As if on cue, Killian rounded the corner to see her splayed out in front of him. 

“Well. Isn’t this a treat.” He licked his lips and shrugged his jacket off before hovering over her.

She gave him a quick glare before focusing back at the ceiling. “You know very well it’s another one of those exercise things.”

“A man could feel unwanted with those words, love, if it weren’t for the enticing way your nipples have begun hardening since I’ve come closer.”

Emma could feel the flush rising while he angled himself between her spread knees. She spared a moment to stick her tongue out at him before stoutly trying to ignore him again. She nearly caved at his throaty chuckle but managed to remain still. 

“I must say, I do think I like this better than the first one.” He began circling his hook along her inner thigh, edging closer and closer to her core. “This one grants far better access.”

He danced his fingers up her taut stomach to caress her breasts. 

“These, for instance. Jutting out so nicely for me, begging to be touched. I greatly approve of these exercises.”

She managed an eyeroll before he plucked gently at a nipple, causing her to arch her back. Killian hummed in appreciation at the way her movement pushed her groin towards his and moved his hook underneath to support her ass. He continued his attentions until her neglected breast was aching and her legs trembling. He kept moving forward until his hips were firmly pressed to her center.

“This would be much more conducive to relieving your tension if you’d only do them naked, darling.” 

“They’re- not- supposed- to be- for- sex- Killian,” she managed to gasp out as he punctuated her every word with a carefully angled thrust.

“You sure about that?”

He didn’t wait for a response before sliding his hook beneath her waistband and pulling her pants down past her thighs and over her knees. He crawled on top of them, effectively trapping her feet outside his legs. She sighed with relief when she heard his belt unbuckle even while he traced the hook over her shirt to tease her breasts more.

“Hurry up already, my legs are killing me.”

He laughed, “so impatient, love. As you wish.”

She threw a hand over her mouth as he slid home, both groaning as he pushed in as far as he was able.

“See? I can feel tension flowing out of you already…”


	3. Standing Forward Bend

**3\. Standing Forward Bend**

Emma heard Killian stop abruptly with a surprised exhale. She grinned to herself, peeking around her legs to look at him. Even upside down, she could see the involuntary dancing of his tongue as he ogled her. She resisted the urge to shake her hips at him, knowing her bare legs would do the trick of enticing him over. 

“Is this another of those calisthenics, love?”

“Yeah, figured I’d get it done right away today, since the rest of the day is going to be jam-packed.”

She stifled a yawn and brought her head back between her shins. She felt him tread over and heard his towel drop with a whump. His fingers traced along her panty line before smoothing down her exposed thigh.

“Then we really should make the most of this exercise, aye?”

She opened her eyes to his kneeling behind her, his growing erection filling her vision as he edged her panties aside. 

“Killian, what are you- _ Oh _ .”

He licked along her inner thigh and sucked just at the edges of her folds. The urge to press back into his face helped maintain her balance as his actions nearly sent her toppling over. He made his way towards her clit before skirting around to head up to her hole. He nibbled at the edges with his lips, leaving her panting and clutching at her ankles. 

“Come closer,” Emma managed eventually. 

Killian murmured something unintelligible into her core, his breath causing sparks of arousal throughout her whole body, before he shuffled in. She stretched her neck as far forward as possible and swiftly tongued at his foreskin, trying to draw the head of his cock closer. He groaned loudly before jutting his hips towards her mouth. With the access he granted her, she took her time running her lips up and down his shaft while he refocused his ministrations to her clit. She could feel an orgasm building when he started flicking his tongue across her clit rapidly but it was just out of reach.

After a few frustrating moments, Emma laughed. "Ok, as hot as this is, I need to move."

He pouted fiercely as she stood up and waited for the blood to start draining from her face. 

“I was rather enjoying that, lass. Excellent angles.” 

“Yeah, well, I’d rather pass out from an orgasm than blood pooling in my head.”

She spared a moment to enjoy the adoration in his eyes while he smoothed her hair away from her face. 

She pressed her hands against his still damp chest before pouting back at him. "What are you waiting for? We have a perfectly good bed right there and I believe you have a job to finish." 

His lecherous grin was offset by a boyish leap onto the bed and insistent urging for her to join him. She took her time strolling over, her laughter cut short as he pulled her on top of him and immediately renewed his attentions.


	4. Eagle Pose

**4\. Eagle Pose**

She triple-checked the page. One leg over the other, arms crossed in front… It certainly didn’t look like it would help “ease tension and angst.” It looked like it was going to be a nightmare to balance. She shrugged and managed to contort herself into position with only minor difficulty. Killian let out a low chuckle from across the room and she craned her neck around her arms to throw him an accusatory glare. 

“Yes? Something funny?”

“Oh nothing, darling.” He got off the couch to amble over, grabbing a chair from the table. 

Emma tried to keep an eye on him but he went behind her and apparently settled in for a show. 

“Seriously? You’re going to sit there and watch me?”

“Is there something else you wish me to do?”

She huffed, “you could at least pull my shorts down. The left hem is really starting to ride up.”

“And why would I want to do that? They’re giving me a better view of your delectable ass.”

“Killian,” she paused, realizing she wasn’t even sure what she could say to that. 

She heard him drag the chair forward a bit more until she could feel his warmth just out of reach near her back. 

“Is this the side that’s bothering you?”

Emma gasped as metal grazed her leg, skirting the edge of her shorts. He didn’t bother waiting for a response before sliding the hook up and under, going straight to tease her core. Killian kneaded his fingers over her lower back and hips. His hook gently brushed along her folds, the constricted angle giving it immediate access to multiple areas at once. 

Before she could voice a complaint about her trembling leg, he reached around her front and pulled her on his lap. The relief on her body was replaced with a reactionary surge of arousal to the bulge now beneath her. 

“You know, I really don’t think this is how you’re supposed to do these.”

He nuzzled at her shoulder blades, biting lightly at exposed skin while he pushed her shirt down to caress her breast. 

“Love, I am confident my appreciation of your form can only enhance any medicinal purpose the exercises provide.” Killian pressed his hook into her thigh, anchoring her tightly to him. “Don’t you always feel less angst and tension afterward?”

She responded by grinding her hips down further, enjoying both his moan and the feeling of his erection oh so close to where she wanted him most. He pinched her nipple, rolling the nub between his fingers as he continued mapping her back with his mouth. 

“Although, I still maintain it would be much easier if you were to forgo the apparel entirely.” She shivered when he brought the hook back up to her shorts, his hand increasing its assault on her breast. “You aren’t terribly attached to these knickers, are you, Emma?”

She lifted herself ever so slightly off him, her  _ “No _ ” nearly drowned out by the sound of tearing fabric.


	5. Corpse Pose

**5\. Corpse Pose**

“I’m surprised you’re still abed, darling.”

She settled further into the mattress. “I’m not.”

Killian leaned against the doorway and raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Ok, technically, yes, but I’m not. I’m doing another one of those poses and I really didn’t feel like lying on the floor.”

His eyes lit up. Emma suppressed an eyeroll as he strode over to the bed. She watched amusedly when his expression changed from excited to confused.

“Are you certain you’re doing it correctly?”

He gave her sheet-covered form a thorough perusal before meeting her eyes again. She simply smirked in response, her arched eyebrow issuing a challenge. Killian plucked the magazine from the nightstand. Emma was impressed that he even appeared to be taking a long hard look at the image before setting it back down again and focusing on her prone figure.

“It says to ‘let gravity embrace you’, I may be able to help with that a bit, love.”

“Mm? I guess we’ll have to see about that.”

He gave her a toothy grin and rolled the sheet down over her shoulders, pausing slightly as he unearthed her bare torso.

“Well, well, well, taking my suggestion at last, are we?”

Emma shrugged. “Eh, the dresser was just so far away…”

“Was it now?”

He leaned over to catch her lips while he worked to get rid of the rest of bedding in his way. She teased his tongue out with her own, his hand pressing softly against her legs before torturously winding its way into her hair. His fingers urged her even closer, mouths melding together as he settled between her legs. She began to trail her hands along her forearms, pulling him further down.

“Ah ah. I do believe you’ve broken position, Swan. Arms should be flat against the bed.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, ignoring his attempt at winking and instead hooked her legs around his thighs to bring him closer.

“Fuck the position, Hook, and get the clothes off.”

She bit the edge of his ear for emphasis and relished the moan that reverberated down his frame.

“You’re making it awfully difficult to extract myself long enough.” Killian let out another loud moan as she circled her hips against his erection.

She moved her lips down along his jaw before sucking just above his collarbone. Emma was rewarded with a whimper before she relinquished her hold, allowing him enough freedom to lose the shirt and pants.

He turned back to her, leer overwhelming his face. “So what had you asked for? Ah yes. _'Fuck the position'_ , was it?”  

He pressed her legs back to the mattress, taking care to pin her arms down to the sides as he settled in above her. Pure adoration and lust shone in his eyes and she found herself straining to not hurry him along.

“All in good time, princess,” he whispered as he finally slid home. “All in good time.”     


	6. Extended Triangle Pose

Emma stretched as high as she could before spreading her feet apart and extending her arm towards one foot. She reached her other hand towards the ceiling and found herself distracted by a water stain in the corner. Looked like they were going to need to check it out before too long. She made a mental note to mention it to Killian as to not forget herself when the door opened, her thoughts summoning the man himself. 

“Hey, did you-” A low whistle interrupted her. “Seriously? Why this time?”

“I know I suggested you do these exercises in the buff but I must say that there is some merit to this delightful attire. Leaves just enough to the imagination.”

Emma simply shook her head before switching sides, moving her left arm towards the floor. She heard him circumvent the couch, most likely to get a better view. She had a hard time thinking of how even he could turn this into sex. He stopped right behind her, swaying close enough to brush against her ever so slightly.

“Do you ever think about anything else?”

His fingers traced her spine, brushing over her sports bra, and up to tease the strands of hair that escaped from her ponytail. 

“I’m sorry, did you say something?”

She laughed until she could feel metal drawing lines on her thigh, pausing just below her ass with each stroke. His fingers continued their exploration of her neck and jaw and made their way around her arm to cup a breast. Plucking the nipple to a hard peak, he alternated between quick pulls and gentle circles, mimicking a pattern his tongue used often.  After her mind was scrambled and hips were seeking the taunting attention of his other arm, he smoothed down her stomach to begin toying with her waistband. His hook edged closer and closer to her center before he finally flipped it and pressed up between her legs, rocking into where she needed him most. His fingers ceased their teasing and headed straight towards her clit, circling in time with thrusts from his hook. Killian increased his movements as he leaned in to kiss her still outstretched arm.

“I believe you had been trying to admonish me?”

Emma attempted to respond but he changed the hook’s angle and left her breathless for a moment. She tried again only to have him start sucking on her wrist.

“Obviously couldn’t have been terribly important.” He moved his lips to capture her thumb, swirling his tongue around the digit.

“You're lucky I like you,” she managed to gasp out.

“Of that, we agree, dearest. I am very lucky.”

She wanted to volley back at him but his fingers, hook, and mouth were rapidly bringing her towards the edge. A simultaneous bite to her palm, thrust along her labia, and pinch of her clit, and she careened past, the moan wrenching through her involuntarily. Killian eased his motions, bringing her back down slowly and allowing her to right herself.

“Remind me to never doubt you again,” she panted.

He gave her a quizzical look. “What on earth- ah. You didn't believe I could turn this into an amorous encounter, did you?” He chuckled at her small nod and flushed cheeks. “I believe I warned you a long time ago, I do  _ love  _ a challenge.”


	7. Legs-Up-The-Wall Pose

Now  _ this  _ was pretty relaxing. Even despite the awkwardness of her legs against the wall, Emma felt like she could doze off like this. She shifted her spine a bit and let her arms flop to the sides. Moments later, Killian cleared his throat behind her. She tilted her head back to see him fidgeting slightly, an obvious tent in his pants.

“Is that pose helping with your angst or tension, Emma?”

“Actually… yeah. It’s surprisingly comfy.”

He made his way closer. “I must admit to feeling a bit of angst meself. Might I impose?”

“What did you have in mind?” She nodded towards his uncomfortably tight pants. “You seem to have more than ‘a bit’ of angst there.”

“It won’t require much. Just the removal of that chemise and for you to remain still.”

She arched an eyebrow at him and wiggled her tank top over her head. Emma watched as he inched his jeans over his hips along with his briefs. She tried to not drool as his cock jutted out beneath his vest, and sighed happily when he finished with his pants and started removing his shirt and hook. 

“Well, I like where this is heading so far.”

Killian chuckled as he stood in front of her legs and straddled her torso. “May I?”

She didn’t bother answering, just licked her lips and slid her hands up his calves to try and tug him down. He settled his groin below her chest, cock lying between her breasts and ass clenching as to barely brush her ribcage.

“Better?”

He gave her a toothy grin and closed his eyes in relief as he allowed a little more of his weight to rest on her. “Much, love. Thank you.”

“Are you sure?” She brushed along his shaft with a breast and was rewarded with his fist clenching at his side. “It looks like you still have a lot of angst here…”

“Mm, perhaps you’re right. I have a few more ideas, if you’ll indulge me.”

He shifted slightly, his knees warm against her sides. She enjoyed the way he pressed his balls beneath her bust and shifted his cock between them. Even more than his skin on hers, she reveled in the obvious bliss on his face. She quickly took advantage of the ability to reach every part of him. It wasn’t often he indulged himself without reciprocating thoroughly (several times over). Actually… she couldn’t think of a single time. Emma ran her nails up his stomach to pinch at his nipples before dragging them down along his back to grope at his ass. He arched his spine, exposing the smooth skin at his hips, an elusive patch between the hair that graced his groin and legs. She sucked on her lip as she watched him writhe under her touch. Killian was a gorgeous specimen and damn she needed to catalog his reactions to explore further, when she had better range of motion. 

She was so focused on teasing the space leading to his cock that the grazing of her nipple startled her. Killian peered down at her, chest heaving, as he took one breast in hand, pushing the other in with his wrist. Emma felt her legs twitch against the wall at the same time he brought her breasts close enough together around his shaft to tease both nipples simultaneously. Her chest enveloped his hard length and she cupped his ass, fingers digging into each cheek. He groaned loudly, tweaking her nipples and rutting between her breasts. She could feel her own arousal skyrocketing with each twist and pull, and retaliated with fondling and squeezing his ass, trying to work him into a greater frenzy. As he stared down at her, near-panting, eyes glowing, she was pretty sure it was the hottest thing she had ever seen. His grip slipped a little and she maneuvered her arms to help support her breasts for his use while still giving her access to his gorgeous ass.

“Emma, I’m going to-”

She licked his head as he thrust up and the words caught in his throat as his orgasm overtook him. He slumped forward, careful to not put more weight on her even in his daze. 

“Think we got the angst out, babe?”

Killian laughed hoarsely, “I believe I have been put to rights, love. Shall I help resolve yours in the shower?”

“What a gentleman,” Emma winked up at him as he stood unsteadily and offered her a hand up.

“Always, love.”


	8. Puppy Pose

**8\. Puppy Pose**

Emma hung the towel by the door before stepping out into the cooler bedroom. She shook out her arms and legs, and knelt down to slid her arms forward, ass in the air. She rolled her shoulders a little, sort of enjoying the way the rug tickled at her breasts.

Killian’s whistle pierced the room. “I must’ve done something very right, love, to be greeted with such a spectacular vision.”        

“I dunno,” she glanced up to his leering gaze. “Did you make french toast?”

“You see, I was about to when I realized I hadn't inquired as to whether my princess desired coffee or cocoa this morning. Imagine my surprise when I entered our chambers to find her gloriously bare and arranged like the finest meal this pirate has ever seen.”

He leaned down and caressed her chin, kissing her gently. Killian stroked past her ear and down her neck, letting his fingers guide him around to position himself behind her. She keened into his touch, allowing him to work the muscles in her back, and angled into his motions. His hook he brought against her still damp thigh so he could help hold her in place.

“As lovely as this is, I can’t help but notice you may be requiring a different sort of attention, love.”

He curved his finger down her spine and between her cheeks, slowly gathering the moisture between her legs to spread around her clit.

She bit her lip, trying to not moan as he alternated between teasing her rapidly soaking entrance and the bundle of nerves aching for his attention.  

“And you’re sure that’s not just your libido talking?”

He pressed his still covered erection against her hip in response. “Perhaps a bit of both? We are True Love after all, in tune and all that.”

“Prove it.”

Emma pressed back against him and could just make out a muttered curse before his fingers left her center to hastily dispose of the barrier between them. She grinned to herself while he worked quickly to get back to what he had been doing.

Instead of his fingers stroking her however, she gasped as she felt his cock slid along her slippery core and press against her. Her entire body felt as though it was being stretched as he slowly penetrated her. He set a very deliberate pace, ensuring that she felt every single inch until his hips were finally flush with her ass. He kept still behind her while she panted from the intensity. How Killian managed to make such a small act so all-consuming was beyond her. As she adjusted to his cock within her, she tried to encourage his movement with some of her own but he quickly pulled her hips back in tightly with his hook, holding her in place. Emma whined as he kept her still, his hand kneading at her ass, keeping her very conscious of the way their bodies melded together.

“Say the word love. Say it and I can give us both what we need.”

Emma groaned and tried to wiggle again, the hook stopping her yet again. He angled it down ever so slightly and it grazed her clit, sending shockwaves up her torso.

“Ok, ok, yes, fine, I wanted you just as badly, now _fuck me_ _already._ ”

His relief was palpable as he gave in and began thrusting in earnest.

“ _Thank you_ , darling. I wasn’t sure I could hold out much longer.”

"Pirate," she hissed, before giving in to the unrelenting pace he was setting. She could make him pay for that later. Much later.


	9. Cat Pose

**9\. Cat Pose**

She just finished putting the last dish in the drying rack when Killian sidled up to her.

“Why haven't you tried this one yet?” He flourished the magazine at her, eyes alight with mischief.

“What? Oh.” She looked at the page he held up and shrugged. “I just haven't had a chance.”

He grabbed her hand and tugged her out of the kitchen. “No time like the present then!”

Emma gaped at the weird pile of pillows and curtains drawn in the living room.

“What on earth-”

She laughed as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

“Wow, you really get a kick out of these, huh? You do know I'll have sex with you without the awkward balancing acts, right?”

Killian licked his lips and drew her in for a kiss. “You've proven that day after day, love. But we mustn't have you building up any unnecessary tension or angst, aye?”

She simply rolled her eyes and allowed him to finish pulling her to his setup. He had a succession of pillows in almost a staircase near the couch and for the life of her, she couldn't figure out how they would work with the pose.

“So… The pillows?”

“You'll see.”

“And why are the curtains drawn?”

“To ensure no passers-by do.”

He circled around her, pulling her flush against him as he began to slide her bottoms off. Emma melted while he nuzzled her neck, taking his time to nip it gently. She barely registered that he moved back around until his nose brushed hers and his tongue slid along her lips. She opened to him with a happy sigh and let him bring her to the pillows.

“Alright, love, allow me to get settled and then let’s see about getting rid of some of your tension.”

She blinked her eyes open to watch her now-naked pirate place his hips on the pile, shoulders down on the floor. She couldn’t help being slightly distracted by the stiff cock jutting out, just waiting for her.

“Uh, wait so, how exactly…?”

“If you would be so kind as to simply position around me, I believe this could be quite agreeable.”

Emma studied his pose for a moment and tried to recall exactly what she needed to do. Her legs could easily go on either side of his, with her back rounded forward she could probably get him right where she wanted him most… She had to admit, he was damned good at what he did. Killian was remarkably patient as she climbed over him, jaw clenching as she purposely brushed her core against his erection, slowly bending forward until she could feel the stretch along her spine.

He didn’t leave her wondering about his plans for long as he yanked her shirt below her breasts, leaving them to sway in his face. She stiffened when his lips latched around a nipple, tenderly pulling and twisting it as his thumb circled a breast to flick at the other. He brought his hook up to help bring her nipples together so his tongue could reach out and lavish them both. She threw her head back and found herself leaning forward so he could bring both into his mouth to suck and tease. When she felt his hips shift and his straining cock brush against her folds, she bucked back towards it, seeking out the fullness it offered. He released her nipples to bring the hook below her ass, forcing her breasts back to his mouth. He alternated which breast received the full attention of his lips and tongue and the occasional scrape of his teeth while the other was tortured by his skilled fingers plucking and caressing the nipple in turn. Emma found herself whining as his hook held her in place and he began sliding his length along her clit and entrance, easily working her into a constant state of near orgasm. Each time she got close, he would trade his lips for his fingers and the process would start over again. Finally Killian brought the hook back to her breasts so he could suck on both nipples simultaneously again and she sank down on his cock in ecstasy.


	10. Dolphin Pose

**10\. Dolphin Pose**

“This is definitely in my top three, love.”

Emma smirked at him from between her legs, “well, enjoy the view. This is the last pose from that stupid magazine.”

“Had to see it through ‘til the end then?”

“I just,” she sighed. “I just know that my mom will ask me about it at some point and I would feel guilty if I stopped part way through.”

Killian settled back on the couch beside her. “Oh, far be it from me to interfere. Please, don’t let my presence affect your quest to ease tension.”

She raised an eyebrow at him as he licked his lips, perusing her form. She shook her head and shifted on her forearms, bouncing up and down slightly on her toes. Not affect her, her ass. From the moment he walked in the room, she could feel his gaze heating up her skin as if it was his fingers running the course of her body instead. She cut off that line of thinking quickly. He was not going to need encouragement and if he decided to make a move and she was already wet? He would be insufferably smug. Although, that did mean she could try out a few things to wipe the inevitable grin off his face…

While Emma lost herself in thought, she missed Killian’s shedding his jacket and kneeling behind her. Her knees buckled in surprise when she felt his tongue run along the inside of her thigh.

“Ah! I’ve got you, love.” He circled her legs with his hook, taking care to keep the tip off her right leg while still helping support her. “Wouldn’t want you to miss out on any of the benefits of this position, now would we?”

Her glare melted as his tongue renewed its path up her thigh, edging along her shorts before switching to the other side. Killian took his time sucking his way back towards her core, toying with her shorts with his hand. He pushed them aside, taking care to caress her exposed ass. He brushed his fingers along her folds, his mouth following in their wake.

She could feel as he alternated between licking and nibbling everywhere but where was aching for him. She bucked her hips towards him in a not so subtle hint. He simply chuckled and ghosted his breath directly over her entrance. Emma thought was he could be trying to kill her. Before she could voice her concern, he _finally_ ran his tongue along her hole. The relief of getting him where she needed him overtook her overwhelming arousal momentarily. She felt him hum happily before shifting on his knees, angling his face better to circumvent her bunched up shorts and panties.

He began tongue-fucking her in earnest, his fingers coming around to caress and toy with her clit while his hook held her firmly against his mouth. She whimpered each time his tongue pulsed inside her, thrusting in as far as it could reach before swirling its way back out. Her legs were trembling as her tension built, pressing against his arm. She found herself gasping as her orgasm began to crest and he quickly switched arms, using his hand to hold her in place and his hook ran the length of her torso. All it took was a brush of the cold metal against a nipple and she careened over the edge. He carefully eased her down, allowing her body a respite, while she reveled in the afterglow.

“What do you say, all of the tension gone?”

Emma glanced up at him, his eyes sparkling back at her happily. She flipped on to her back and stretched languidly, “accidentally” letting her shirt ride up and legs slide outside his.

“I dunno… I think I feel a bit more _here_ …” She trailed her hand down her stomach and under her waistband.

Killian gnawed away at his lower lip as he watched her shift her top over her breasts with one hand while the other played with her clit.

“Well we can’t be having that, can we, darling?” He pulled back long enough to get his pants undone before leaning back towards her. “Whatever shall we do about it?”

“I’ve got a couple of ideas..."


End file.
